Vile Water
Vile Water is a Halloween Special that appears in Terrifying Tales. Roles Staring *Poison Featuring *Greg *Trix *Zephyr *Handy *Flashy Appearances *Maroon *Sharky *Axl *Baby *Cuddles *Petunia *Tipper Plot Poison is seen walking around tree town and exploring. He seems to be in a more industrial part of town near the woods and he finds a river. He gives a small smile and decides to jump in for a swim. Nothing bad happens to him, but as he leaves we see that part of the river drains into the Town's water collector. As night falls, we see a scene of a tired Trix, waking up in her bed. She is thirsty so she goes to her kitchen to get water from her sink. She drinks it, and it tastes a little funny, but she ignores it and drinks the whole glass before going back to sleep. We then see scenes of Trix, Greg, Handy, Zephyr, and Flashy becoming sick, clutching their stomachs in pain and vomiting. In the morning, Poison is making breakfast and turns on his TV. He sees a warning saying that a section of the Town's water is poisoned and to not drink it. Realizing that he must be the reason, Poison freaks out. He rushes to the hospital to see what exactly happened and finds that Flashy is the only survivor of drinking the water and is being treated. Realizing the deaths of 4 tree friends are on his hands, Poison runs away in tears. Much to his shock, the water contamination is ruled as an act of nature. He decides he is safe, but as he goes to bed he hears faint distant voices. After a screen that reads "1 WEEK LATER" we see Poison in the Library, clearly not having gotten enough sleep since the incident. He starts to nod off, but snaps back awake when Axl drops a heavy book. He quietly laughs embarrassed and Poison sighs. He thinks he hears someone say his name, and turns around in his chair, only to see the transparent ghost of Greg. Poison gasps, which makes Cuddles look over at him in confusion. Poison gets up and rushes down an aisle as fast as he can, but he hears ghostly wailing along the way. He reaches the end of the aisle near a wall and he suddenly sees a water cooler, with Zephyr's spirit floating by it, glaring at him angrily. Poison screams but stops himself because others will hear him. Greg's ghost catches up to him and pushes the water cooler down to the floor which makes Poison trip before he runs away. Posion heads towards another dead end, and as Handy and Trix ghosts appear in front of him he quickly turns, knocking over an entire library shelf. It knocks over two other shelves like dominos and crushes Petunia and Tipper to death. As Poison makes his way to the front of the library in a panic, he is terrified when he sees Flashy approaching him with an angry expression. Poisons screams and starts sobbing that he did it, as Flashy looks at him in confusion (he was originally just going to tell him to be quiet in the library). Through Poison's eyes we see the ghosts of Greg, Zephyr, and Handy laughing at him with blacked out eyes. In the next scene, we see Poison in a straight jacket in a mental institution, waking up from a sleep. He blinks his eyes, and Baby, who is volunteering at the institution comes inside with a glass of water. He looks at the water and screams, as the iris closes on the glass, before a faint "woooo" in Tipper's voice is heard. Deaths *Zephyr, Trix, Handy, and Greg die from drinking poisoned water. *Petunia and Tipper are crushed by a bookshelf. Trivia *This episode probably has the least amount of deaths of all the Terrifying Tales episodes. *It's unknown if the ghosts were truly ghosts, or if it was just Poison hallucinating from guilt. Category:Awaiting Image